Wrong Number
by captainkodak1
Summary: A wrong number comes between Kim and Ron. Updated due to some problems with the first posting.


**Wrong Number**

**By Captainkodak1**

* * *

Approaching Professor Dementor's lair, Kim and Ron slid down into the shadows by the opening to the cave. They could see two large goons in the gray suit that seemed to be standard for Dementor's henchmen. Kim pressed the call button on the Kimmunicator and whispered into her headset.

"Wade, we are at the entrance. Do you have anything on your scans?"

Wade's voice came in over the headset.

"Just a couple of guards outside the main entrance that you should be able to see. Other than those two, I don't see anyone else. I have located a air vent about a hundred and fifty yards above the entrance. That vent should take you down a couple of levels. You will have to get through the fan, but after that you should be free and clear. There don't appear to be any sensors or cameras. Do you have the code I gave you?"

Kim nodded.

"Yeah, I memorized it and put it on the Kimmunicator. Let's go Ron."

Ron nodded as they started to slowly and quietly climb up the side of the hill toward the air vent. Ron was about to ask Kim a question when he tripped over a rock. The rock cascaded down the side of the hill and landed just to the right of the guards. Kim and Ron froze as close to the ground as they could get. The two guards turned to look up the hill.

"What was that?"

Rufus climbed out of Ron's pocket and started to howl like a coyote. The guard just shook his head.

"Just some dumb animal. Ain't nothing in it's right mind would be out here on a night like this. The Professor could at least make these outfits a little warmer."

Kim and Ron waited until the guards turned around to face away from them. Kim reached out and punched him in the arm. Ron glanced up and could see the scowl on Kim's face even in the dark. He tried to smile at her but she just shook her head and turned her back on him. Ron sighed. This was going to be a long mission. The two of them made their way up the hill until they reached the vent opening. Kim made short work of the grill and they crawled inside. Ron gently replaced the vent grill after climbing in.

They made their way through the vent until they reached the fan. It was not spinning fast, but fast enough they would not be able to get through. Kim pushed the call button on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, we're at the fan. Can you shut is down for a few seconds so we can get through?"

The hum of the motor ceased and the fan started to slow down as Wade's voice came in over their headsets.

"You'll have to move fast. If air flow is not returned to the vents soon an alarm will sound."

Kim reached up, stopped the fan blades and crawled through. Ron followed only to get his pants stuck on a part of the fan mounting. He struggled to free it as Wade called over their headsets.

"Ron! You need to move! The alarm will sound in just a few seconds."

Ron pulled free and slid through the opening. Wade started the fan and soon a steady flow of air started past them. Ron didn't even try to look up at Kim, he knew the look she was giving him. She started down the vent with him right behind her. In the back of him mind he thought this was sorta his favorite part of their missions. He could not argue about the view that he had. Kim signaled to them to stop, then gently signaled for him to join her at an open grill. He lay beside her and looked out. Below them was the main part of Dementor's lair. His back was turned to them as he worked on some device. Together, they gently pushed the grill aside and slipped out of the vent onto the floor.

"Hand over the Ultrasonic Drill, Dementor!"

Dementor turned around to face the two of them.

"Vell, vell, vell, if it's not Fraulein Possible and boyfriend."

Ron looked over to Kim.

"Hey KP, he got it right!"

Kim rolled her eyes, then smiled.

"So not the time Ron, but it is pretty badical."

Dementor slapped his hand onto his helmet.

"Please, how can one not know. Your pictures are everywhere, on every talk show. Von wuld have to be living under a rock to not know. Ohh.... that was one interesting picture of the two of you at the beach. Mr. Stoppable, where you had your hand....naughty, naughty naughty."

Kim and Ron blushed to the roots of their hair. Putting her hands on her hips Kim took a couple of steps forward.

"Now that we've finished talking about Ron and I's personal life, it's time to get back to business. Putting you in prison and taking the Ultrasonic Drill back to it's rightful owner."

Dementor shook his head.

"Nein Fraulein Possible. You don't have your fancy pantsey super duper suit on this time. The business of the moment will be to DESTROY KIM POSSIBLE AND HER BOYFRIEND!"

Dementor slammed his hand down on the control button. The Ultrasonic Drill started to whine and pointed toward the two of them. Kim yelled out as she dashed to the left.

"Ron Plan Beta Beta!"

Ron stood there thinking.

"Plan Beta Beta is plan double BB, that means...."

Kim yelled back.

"RON!!! RUNNN!"

"AHHHHHHHH"

Ron screamed as he ran to the side just in time to dodge a blast from the Ultrasonic Drill. The blast gouged a hole into the floor where he had been standing. Kim ran straight for the panel where Dementor was standing but three goons appeared through sliding trap doors in the floor. She dropped down into a fighting stance and prepared to take them on. The first threw a punch at her head. Dropping down in a crouch she grabbed his arm and threw him into the other two. They fell back into a electrical panel and shorted it out with their bodies, knocking them unconscious. Kim leapt toward Dementor. He shook his head and produced his own hand ray gun and fired a blast. It hit Kim dropping her to the floor.

Dementor strode over to where she sat on the floor holding her head. He stood over her laughing as he pointed the ray gun down at her.

"Well Fraulein Possible. It looks like I win this time."

Kim glanced behind him and smiled.

"I don't think so. RON! CODE 24876!"

Dementor whirled around to see Ron standing at the control panel typing into the keyboard. He screamed as he fired a blast at Ron.

"NEIN! Don't touch that!"

The blast hit Ron just as he hit the enter key. Instead of turning off the Ultrasonic Drill started to hum and vibrate. Dementor stood there for a second then ran toward a tube standing along the wall.

"Farewell Fraulein Possible and boyfriend. While you rescue each other I'll be ESCAPING. Your boyfriend entered the wrong code. The Ultra Sonic Drill will now destroy the entire lair with you in it!"

The tube closed and a rocket engine fired sending Dementor out of the lair. Kim ran over to where Ron lay on the floor shaking his head.

"Ron, what did you do?"

He looked up at her.

"I just entered the code like you told me to."

The Drill started to waver up and down turning side to side. As it moved it started to fire random blasts throughout the room. The lair started to shake and smoke. Kim grabbed Ron and pulled him to his feet. They started to run from the lair and out the main entrance. Just as they enter the main hall the Drill fired a blast at the ceiling above them. Part of the ceiling collapsed as they dodged out of the way. A beam swung down, hitting Kim and slamming her against the rock wall. She bounced off the wall and fell to the floor. Ron turned around and knelt beside her.

"KP? Are you okay?"

Kim looked up at him wincing as she held her hand to her head.

"OWWWW, head pain. Ron I'll need you help. Things are spinning a little."

Ron picked her up in a fireman carry. She tried to squirm out of his arms as he started to run.

"Ron, I said just help me, not carry me."

Ron kept running as he reached up a swatted her on her bottom.

"Quit gripping and quit moving. I can run faster like this than helping you and we need to get out of here."

Kim groaned as he kept running toward the light that indicated the end of the tunnel. Behind them there was an explosion that ended the Ultrasonic Drill.

"Okay but put me down before anyone sees us. That would be embarrassing."

Ron ran out into the light at the end of the tunnel and right into a full troop of Global Justice troopers lead by Will Du. Will smirked at the sight of Kim draped over Ron's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Kim looked around from her position upside down behind Ron. She groaned as she noticed Will standing there with a delighted smirk on his face. She squirmed out of Ron hold as he settled her to the ground. Dr. Director stepped up as Will faced Kim and Ron.

"Team Possible, what happened?"

Kim shrugged her shoulders.

"We really don't know. We got in with no trouble and confronted Dementor. I was able to fight off some of Dementor's goons while Ron was able to get to the control panel. I don't know what happened then. He typed the code in and the drill went crazy."

Will sneered.

"Typical amateurs. He must have entered the incorrect code."

Kim shook her head.

"I don't know, he must have."

Ron looked over at Kim with shock.

"KP... I..."

Dr. Director stepped up.

"We will make a full investigation of what happened. Why don't you go on home while we clean up here."

Kim was about to say something when Dr. Director just her head.

"No Kim. I think the two of you have done enough for the day. We will contact you about our findings and if any actions that will be taken from those findings."

Ron raised his hand to say something but Kim grabbed his hand and yanked him off to the side.

"Forget it Ron. Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim sat on her bed talking to Wade.

"Wade I can't believe it. He entered the wrong code and the whole place blew up. Now GJ blames us for the loss of the Ultrasonic Drill. Plus, someone got a picture of us as Ron came out of the cave. All you can see of me is my BUTT! That picture is everywhere. Do you have any idea how embarrassing that is?"

Wade sat there for a moment and then quietly asked Kim.

"DO you blame Ron?"

Kim sat there for a few moments.

"I guess I did. We had a real bad argument coming back. I guess I blamed him for what happened and he accused me of just leaving him to the wolves. I really laid into him about the picture too."

Kim rubbed her head. Wade noticed the motion.

"Your head still hurt?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, it comes and goes, sometimes if I get a little worked up it really hurts."

Wade typed onto his keyboard.

"Well, I was able to download some of the data from the lairs computer and found the code that he entered. What did you tell him to enter?"

Kim glanced at the screen.

" 24876 just like you told me."

Wade stared to Kim.

"Uhh...Kim. I told you 24678."

Kim swallowed.

"Say that again."

Wade repeated his words.

"Kim, I told you 24678. The records show that Ron entered 24876 just like you told him to."

Kim bowed her head and didn't say anything. Wade hesitated a moment.

"Do you want me to call Ron and tell him what happened?"

Kim shook her head.

"No, I made the mistake. I'll take care of it. But, will you call him and ask him to come over here. He won't talk to me right now and I don't blame him. Just get him over here. I have a lot to apologize for."

Wade nodded.

"Okay Kim."

The screen went off as Kim rubbed her head. It really started to hurt now. Maybe she would take something later after she talked to Ron. She hoped that he would accept her apology. She didn't like being wrong but she had given him the wrong number. It was her fault. She didn't relish having to call Dr. Director and tell her. With her luck Will would be standing right there.

Kim sat on her bed as she heard the front door bell. Her mom answered the door and she could hear her mom talking to Ron. The past couple of days had been rough on everyone. The split between the two of them had shaken up the two families. The fact that her mom kept asking how she was feeling added to everything else going on. Then she heard the soft tread of Ron coming up the stairs. She lifted her eyes to see him standing there looking at her.

"Ron?"

He looked up at her. She was rubbing her head.

"KP are you okay?"

Kim shook her head.

"I have the worst headache and my stomach is really upset."

He turned to go back down the stairs.

"Maybe I should get your mom."

She called out to him.

"No! Ron don......"

Ron turned back for Kim to finish her sentence. He watched as her eyes were rolling back and forth in their sockets, then they rolled back in her head and she collapsed onto the floor.

"KIM!"

Rushing to side he rolled her over gently and checked her pulse. It was rapid. Giving her a little shake he tilted her face toward him.

"KIM, KP!"

There was no response from Kim as she lay on the floor. He turned his head and yelled down the hatchway.

"MRS. P., MR. P.! Kim needs help!"

He turned back to check on Kim as he heard Anne and James thundering up the steps. Her mom quickly knelt by her side and started checking her.

"Ron, what happened?"

Ron kept his eyes on Kim.

"She said she had a headache and felt sick on her stomach. I tried to get her to tell you but she just said it was nothing. Then her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell over."

Anne pulled up one of Kim's eyelids flashing a light she had produced out of her lab coat into each eye. Then, she said a couple of words Ron thought he would never hear come out of the mouth of his girlfriend's mother. Anne turned to her husband.

"James, one pupil is dilated and not responsive to light, call EMS we need to get her to the hospital NOW!"

Ann pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed a number.

"Jamie, Kim is down and it's what I feared. Get the team together and prep the room. Ask Dr. Furgeson to get ready. I don't think I need to do this one, although I want to be there. We are calling EMS now and we should have her there in no time."

Ron grabbed her by the arm.

"Mrs. P, the traffic is tied up this time of day. Let's put her in the Sloth, we can have her there in half the time."

Anne hesitated for a moment.

"You are right, you drive. JAMES! Forget EMS, they can't get here and back in time. Come get Kim, we are taking the Sloth, Ron is driving."

Ron was about to say he would take Kim when Mr. P came up the stairs three at a time. He had NEVER seen Kim's dad move like that. He bent over and picked up Kim without hesitation and turned toward the hatchway. He nodded down the stairs.

"Ron, get down there and get the doors."

Dashing down the stairs, Ron ran for the front door. He noticed that Mr. P carried Kim down the stairs like she didn't weigh a thing. There was a lot more to Kim's father that appeared. Ron had the front door open and the doors to the Sloth. Mr. P put Kim down in the back seat and got in after her. Anne got in the front next to Ron. Tim and Jim watched in shock from the front door. Anne rolled down the window.

"Take care of the house. We'll call as soon as we can. Get in touch with Wade and let him know what is happening. We'll send someone to bring you to the hospital."

The twins waved and ducked back in the house. Ron started the Sloth and started to flip several switches. James watched as his daughter's boyfriend started to operate a highly complex machine with ease. Ron lifted the Sloth straight into the air, spun it in place and ignited the engines. The force of the acceleration forced him back in his seat. Within a minutes, they were over the landing pad of the hospital. He could see a group of doctors and nurses waiting for them. Ron landed the Sloth and turned off the engine as Ann and James leapt out of the car. Mr. P. pulled his daughter out of the backseat and laid her on the gurney that the hospital staff had rolled to the side of the car. Anne started shouting orders as they pushed the gurney toward the door. Ron and James ran after them as they entered the hospital. The group flew down the halls and blasted through a group of doors. Anne stopped at another door and held up her hand to stop Ron and James.

"This is as far as you can go. There is a waiting room over there. Don't even think of arguing with me, the longer I argue with you the longer it will take me to get in there and help Kimmie."

She stopped for a moment and stared at Ron. She stepped over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Ron, don't even think this is your fault. You did everything you could. You took care of her during the mission and after. I can't ask you to do more."

She turned and walked through the door and disappeared. James put his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Come on son, we need to call your parents and let them know what is going on."

Ron nodded as he stared at the closed doors where Kim has disappeared. Turning around they stepped into the waiting room and headed for the phone on the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron sat fidgeting with his hands. Kim had been in surgery for several hours and there had been no word. It was almost eleven o'clock at night. Ron stared up at the clock again as the memories of the mission ran through his mind again. It was all his fault. Fumble fingered Ron couldn't do anything right. Even when lives were depending on him, including the woman he loved more that life itself. Now she could be dead or worse a vegetable because of him.

Mrs. Possible walked into the room. Ron jumped to his feet and started to move toward her but she just waved her hand for him to sit down. She stepped over, knelt down in front of him and took his hands. As she did, he nodded to her husband. He nodded back, he understood. His wife would talk to Ron first. That was the way it should be. Ron and Kim may not be married, but for right now, at this moment, the young man seated beside him deserved to be treated as such. Anne swallowed before speaking.

"Ron, first thing. Kimmie is okay."

Ron closed his eyes and almost collapsed. Anne gripped his hands harder.

"She had a sub arachnoid hemorrhage. Somehow a small aneurysm formed on the edge of her brain. Most likely from that hit to the head she had. It started to bleed and that's what caused the headache. We caught it in time and stopped the bleeding. There did not seem to be any brain damage."

Tears started flow from his eyes.

"Can I see her?"

Ann shook her head.

"Not now. Not for a little while. She is going to be out for awhile and then she may not be fully aware. Now you need to go home....."

He shook his head vigorously.

"No I AM NOT LEAVING."

Anne bowed her head and closed her eyes. Then looked back up at him.

"Okay, I have already checked. There is a room open on the guest floor. It's a single but I have already set it up for you. That is if you parents say okay."

Ron turned to his parents as they nodded.

"This is where he needs to be. We will go home and bring him some clothes in the morning."

Anne smiled.

"So that is it. Ron, if there is any change in her condition I'll call you on your cellphone. Do you have it with you?"

He nodded and patted his pocket.

"Yeah, fully charged and ready."

* * *

Ron lay in the bed in the guest room. It was nearly 2 am. He had tried several times to get some sleep but sleep would not come. He knew Kim was okay, her mom would not lie about that. But he was still worried. It was a brain injury. That was enough. He rolled over again and closed his eyes.

"Beep beep"

"Beep beep"

Ron forced his eyes open and looked to the clock. It was 4am. Then, he realized his phone was ringing. He slapped the bedside table and it was not there. Panicking, he looked around and noticed the glow of the screen on the table next to the TV. Rushing across the room, he grabbed the phone and answered it, his heart racing.

"Hello?"

His mind registered the sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"She's gone....she died....she's gone....."

Ron fell on his knees. Kim? Gone? How could she be gone? He remembered the first day they met, their first kiss, the prom, everything since. His heart exploded. His world collapsed into that moment, that small space he occupied. Everything else went black. Darkness enveloped him and everything around him. His world stopped and came to an end. He struggled to speak.

"Mrs P.....Mrs. P? What happened? What went wrong?"

His only answer was the same.

"We lost her. She's gone. She died."

Ron started to scream.

"Mrs. Possible, what happened? What's going on?"

He waited as the sobbing ended.

"Wha... Mrs. Possible? Wha.....? Oh......I am sorry....... I have the wrong number."

He stared at his phone as the other party hung up. He tried to start breathing again. A wrong number? How could that be?

He waited for a moment, and then dialed Mrs. P's number. It rang a couple of times before she answered.

"Ron? What's wrong.?"

Ron forced himself to talk.

"Oh nothing just wanted to check on Kim."

He could almost hear her smile.

"Oh she is doing just fine. Her vitals are stronger than anyone else I have ever seen. I think she will be waking up in a few hours. Now don't worry . She is just fine. Now get some sleep. You'll need to clean up good before you see her. Can't have you looking like you like you have faced death's door can we?"

Ron smiled.

"No maam. Thank you. I'll get up in a couple of hours and get cleaned up. When will they let me see her?"

Anne answered.

"Just come on by ICU after you eat. I'll be waiting for you and take you back. Now get some rest. This is your other mother talking."

Ron laughed.

"Yes Mom P. I'll be good."

He could hear her laugh.

"That's a good boy and Ron?"

"Yes?"

"I look forward to you calling me Mom P for a long time to come."

Ron shut his phone and placed it on the table. He thought Kim was dead, now she was alive. His world had come to an end, and now....his world was wide open. Tears came to his eyes as he wrapped his arms around himself. A sob came from his throat. He rolled forward onto the carpet as he let the agony within him flow out onto the floor.

* * *

Ron sighed as he watched the monitors in the room. Sunlight was just starting to shine into the room. He had gotten up about six, showered, shaved, changed into the clothes that his parents had brought him and made his way to the ICU. When he walked into the waiting room the nurse told him that Kim had been moved to a regular room. She gave him the room number. When he had walked into the room he held his breath. She lay in the bed with a single bandage wrapped around her head. The monitors were slight as they displayed her vital signs. She was so beautiful. A small smile graced her face. He had taken the seat next to her bed and taken her hand in his.

Now he just waited, hoping beyond hope to gaze into those emerald eyes again. Hoping to see that smile she had only for him. Mrs. P had told him everything would be alright, but he would not believe it until Kim opened her eyes. Then he would know. Then they would have a talk. They had to talk about his mistake. The mistake that could have cost her her life. The "other" wrong number. That he would keep to himself. Maybe, one day, he would be able to tell her about it. Right now the memories of that moment were just too painful. Her hand in his moved and gripped his slightly. He looked up to see two glorious pools of green looking at him. That smile was on her face. Her lips moved in a whisper.

"Hey you."

He stood up and leaned over her.

"KP, how do you feel?"

She raised her hand and caressed his cheek.

"I'll be okay. Right now I do need one thing."

Ron took her hand in his.

"What's that?"

A devilish smile crossed her lips.

"I need some Ronshine."

He leaned forward and gave her the prescription she needed. As he pulled back, she lay her head back on her pillow.

"Boooyahhhh."

Ron settled back in his seat, his hand still holding her hand. She turned her head toward him.

"Ron we need to talk about what happened."

Ron bowed his head.

"Kim, I made a mistake. I don't know how I entered the wrong number but...."

She put her hand under his chin and brought it up to look into his eyes.

"Shhhhh. No Ron, I made the mistake. That's what we need to talk about. I made the mistake and blamed you. I am sorry. Please forgive me. I was paying so much attention to everything else I wrote the number down wrong."

Ron stared at her.

"Huhhh?"

She nodded.

"Yep. Right before Wade called you he and I were talking about the mission. I was calling out the number I gave you and he stopped me. That's when he gave me the correct number. I wasn't paying attention and I wrote it down wrong. He checked the computer records from the lair. He confirmed that you entered the number just like I told you. You didn't make a mistake."

The last few words came out as a whimper. He stared at her face. Tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"It was my mistake that caused the explosion. Then, you tried to get us out and I got mad that you carried me out. Then, I blamed you for everything that went wrong. And when everyone was talking about you I didn't back you up."

She turned her head away from him and sobbed. He stood up and turned her face back to him and gave her a gentle kiss.

"KP. It's okay. We all make mistakes. Believe me I have made my share. Now you made a mistake. That's okay. But we still need to talk about a few things later. Yes, I am still a little mad that you left me hanging like that. But I'll get over it. Right now. Let's get you well and up and out of here. We will deal with the rest later."

She sighed and wiped her eyes with her other hand.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you."

Ron smiled.

"You said. You are weird but I like you."

She settled down in the bed.

"Ron, it's crazy. It's the little things that seem to make all the difference. Just one number wrong in a whole sequence. It's could be a wrong combination, a wrong account number even a wrong phone number."

Ron's heart skipped a beat when she mentioned phone number. She continued.

"It's just little mistakes can cause really bad things to happen."

He caressed her cheek.

"Shhhh....yeah it is a little crazy. But right now, just get some sleep. I'll be right here."

He leaned forward and gave her another little kiss. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Yes sir."

She drifted off to sleep almost immediately. He sat back into his chair and watched her as she breathed. If she only knew. One wrong number. A wrong number had nearly taken her from him. A wrong number had nearly shattered his life. He hated the person who had called him. He hated her for the pain she had caused. Then he thought. That had been a person in pain. Someone who had lost someone who they loved very much. It was not her fault she dialed the wrong number. It could have been someone else. The combinations of phone numbers where incredibly large. Yet fate destined her to call him. To call him at that moment in his life. The odds were so incredible it was beyond the imagination. He raised a small prayer for that person. He still had his love and they had lost theirs. Maybe, that call was to just a way for him to appreciate what he had. He lay his head on her bed and closed his eyes. He was going to make sure she knew just how much he loved her. A wrong number, his world changed because of a wrong number. Which one effected him the most? He may never know himself. He drifted off to sleep dreaming of a wide open beach as they walked through the surf hand in hand.

* * *

I hope that all of you enjoyed this little story. I post this one in honor of 5 years of writing KP stories. I posted my first KP story on October 4, 2004. I post this a little early as that weekend is my wife and I's 24th anniversary. This story came to me a few months ago and I really had to work through writing it. The reason was the phone call that Ron got. I know that it sounds incredible that something like that could occur. Yet, I can testify that it did occur in real life. I say that because it happened to me. My son got very sick late one night. My wife called his doctor and she said to get him to the hospital immediately. The hospital he needed to be at was an hour and a half away. I packed the two of them up and got them on the road. This happened about midnight. Later after I finally got to sleep the phone rang. I got the same call that Ron got. To say that I went through a shock is an understatement. I thought my son was dead, but then he was alive. I fell to the floor and cried. I found out later that my son was okay when all this was happening. It took me awhile to get over it. I really felt sorry for that other person. I never knew who it was. But they were really in pain. For a brief moment I felt the pain they were experiencing. Then I realized my son was alive. It was an experience that I never wish to repeat.

Please leave a review. I would appreciate it.

This is the Captain

Roger and out

Right hand salute.


End file.
